


Adam Parrish keeping the streets safe

by unidentifiedorganism



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Police Officer Adam Parrish, Relentless Speeder Ronan Lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unidentifiedorganism/pseuds/unidentifiedorganism
Summary: Officer Parrish is really done with Ronan N. Lynch's speeding, but he can't seem to stop him. Instead, he starts growing fond of Ronan's antics.Ronan needs to find better ways of talking to his crush.





	Adam Parrish keeping the streets safe

Adam Parrish had a tough life.

He grew up in an unloving and uncaring household. He was beat within an inch of his life for saving money. He paid for his own tuition at Aglionby- with the help of some scholarship money. He even graduated as valedictorian, and got a full ride to almost all the colleges he applied for.

Adam 's life as an adult was not easy, but he liked it that way. His job kept him on his toes- in a good way.

He had been and officer for a year now and was used to the occasional speeder, but there was one, a bit of a legend around his office, that no one ever seemed to catch properly. His coworkers described it as an expensive, black car with very illegal window tint.

That's how Adam ended up parked in a shaded area, hidden from streetlights, trying to catch late-night speeders on a fairly quiet Sunday dusk.

Adam sat there in his vehicle, listening to the scanner, and watching the road, when a slick, black car sped right past his hiding spot. He flipped on his lights and went to pull over the car.

'Was this the elusive black car they were talking about,' Adam thought. 'Was it really that easy?'

Adam followed the black car into an empty parking lot. He slid out of his seat and up to the BMW's driver side.

The driver rolled his window down and frowned at him.

"Hello sir, do you know why I pulled you over?" Adam tapped his fingers on the top of the car, bending his torso to get a good look inside the car.

The driver stared at him with an icy glare; he had a buzzed head and sharp features.

"Okay then, I pulled you over because you were going fifty over the speed limit, do you understand how dangerous that is?" The driver lifted an eyebrow at that.

"Sir, I am going to need your license and registration, please." The man stared for another beat before leaning over and grabbing the papers.

Adam took them back to his car and looked him up.

' _Ronan N. Lynch_ why did that sound so familiar?' Adam scratched his memory, but nothing came up with that name.

He ran Mr. Lynch through his computers and one two other speeding tickets came up. Adam wrote another one for the man before getting out of his car and walking over to Lynch's.

"Alright, I ran your name and you have two previous speeding tickets to your name. I am sorry to say that you are going to be taking home a third." Adam handed over the ticket, and warned the man to not speed again or he will get in more trouble.

 

Adam was starting to think that his coworkers weren't the brightest bunch. Many of them were clapping him on the back, congratulating him for pulling over the legendary car. He kept trying to tell them that it wasn't as hard as they kept saying. Or that it was like any other speeder, except for the fact that they tried to plead innocence, while this guy just seemed to know what he was doing was very illegal.

His words seemed to be drowned out, so he just started sipping his watery coffee. The small cell phone, he bought himself when he got to college, buzzed in his pocket, and he swiped it open to see a message from one of his oldest friends.

Adam Parrish met Blue Sargent at one of his many teenage jobs. They had hit it off pretty quickly and even dated for a few weeks before splitting up, but there were no hard feelings with the breakup. The two of them just belonged more as friends than lovers.

Blue helped Adam find housing after his father deafened him in one ear.

_wanna get dinner friday:)_

Adam sent off a quick text back and switched to his phones calendar and added the date in.

_gansey is going to dc for some family stuff so it'll just be us_

Blue's boyfriend, Gansey, and Adam had only met a few times. The first was at Nino's, which was also the same time Blue and Gansey met. From what Adam had heard, Gansey had somehow implied that Blue was a prostitute, and hung around outside until closing time to properly apologize to her.

 They started dating a month or so after his breakup with Blue.

Adam had recognized Gansey from some of his classes at Aglionby, and knew he came from a wealthy family. He had tried to befriend Adam, but in the process, he had offended Adam too. They talked sometimes but not enough to call Gansey a 'friend'.

He downed the rest of his crap coffee.

 

The night before his dinner with Blue, he found himself in the shaded spot he'd hidden to catch speeders. He doubted that he would get Lynch again, and Lynch had probably told all his street racer friends of Adam's little trap.

That's why he was very perplexed with a familiar BMW flashed past him going 90mph in the same exact spot.

 

"Hello, again, Mr. Lynch." Adam already had a ticket in hand by the time he reached the window.

Lynch looked up at him and took the ticket.

"I thought I told you to not speed again, especially where you know I am-" Adam's eye caught sight of the passenger in the car.

A bird cocked it's head at him and let out a low croak.

"Um... is that a crow?"

"Raven." Lynch grunted out. Adam blinked, realizing this was the first time Lynch had actually spoken to him.

"Oh... well, have a nice rest of your night, and please, for my sake and yours, stop speeding."

Lynch flashed a sharp smile at him as he rolled his window back up and left.

 

"I am not joking, Blue." Adam said through a mouth full of pasta.

"Yeah, whatever, are you sure it wasn't a crow?"

"No! He said it was a raven, and I believe him- the bird was huge!"

"Whatever you say." Blue rolled her eyes and continued with her meal.

Blue had chosen a nice restaurant for them tonight. It was nice but not too expensive. Just how Adam liked them.

They had chatted about Gansey's weird flirting techniques, and weird thoughts Noah randomly blurted out to Blue during work. They both worked as park rangers, and Noah never learnt to filter his thoughts.

That's how the conversation turned to Adam's latest ticket.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something. Um, I'm having a bit of a birthday celebration at one of Gansey's friend's house in two weeks. Do you think you could come?"

Adam swallowed his food, thinking if he had room on his schedule for it and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I can come. Who all is gonna be there?" Adam asked, his Henrietta accent slipping out.

"Us, Noah, Gansey, Gansey's friend that owns the place, and some of my family. I think that is all. It's not going to be some huge party. Just like a small get together type thing with cake and food." She looked a bit nervous; almost like she had thought he would say no.

"I'll come, Blue. Of course I will." She smiled and finished her food.

 

Over the next week, Adam Parrish had pulled over four people- well, actually one person, four times. It almost seemed like Lynch was purposely speeding right in front of him.

"Hello, again. Fourth time's the charm?" Adam looked at Lynch, who stared up at him with a sharp grin.

"Seems like it." Lynch drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"If you keep doing this, I might take you up to the station Mr. Lynch."

"Officer Parrish, you'd never." He brought his wrist up to him mouth and chewed on the leather bands that he always seemed to be wearing.

"Oh _Officer Parrish_ definitely would; I'd take you for 'being a public nuisance'."

"Maybe next time." Lynch took the ticket and started to roll the window up.

"Do not let there be a next time!" Adam huffed and went back to his car as Lynch drove off.

 

Some nights Adam slept like a rock, and other nights his sleep was plagued by nightmares of his life in the doublewide. Last night was one of the nightmare ones, so it was safe to say Adam was only awake because of shitty coffee during another one of his late shifts.

When Ronan N. Lynch's slick car passed him, he almost smiled at this interruption in the monotony of his days.

Tonight, it seemed, Lynch had been outside working. He was covered in dirt, and had a ring of brown under his nails. The inside of his car smelt of green, and Adam almost wanted to can the smell to keep with him.

"Hello Ronan, do you have bricks laying against your accelerator by chance?" Ronan shook his head and squinted up at him.

"Parrish, you look like shit."

"Firstly, you're not allowed to speak to me like that, and secondly, you have a second skin made out of dirt and you're critiquing _my_ looks?"

Ronan shrugged, "'Was cleaning up my yard today, what's your excuse?"

Adam was almost positive he shouldn't be having this conversation with someone he was writing a ticket for but...

"Nightmares, a bad mattress, loud neighbors." He wiped a hand over his face.

"I can only relate to one of those," Ronan scratched the back of his neck, exposing a tattoo peaking out of his dirty collar.

"Oh really?"

"I find relaxing, night drives to be soothing."

Adam hoped his facial features conveyed how done he was. Ronan smirked, taking his ticket and waving Adam off.

 

Adam had pulled over Ronan Lynch at least 8 times in the last two weeks. One part of him wanted Ronan to stop, but the other part of him who enjoyed Ronan's sharp smile and nice company kept him from taking harsher action against Lynch.

Tonight, Adam would not be pulling over Lynch because he had the night off. Adam was driving his shitty little car to the address Blue texted him.

_be there around 7, don't u dare bring me a gift, adam parrish_

He had dressed himself in a nice shirt he owned, that didn't have a fray or hole in it, and jeans that weren't grease stained from his old job as a mechanic.

As he drove, he thought about Ronan getting pulled over by someone who won't be as easy as him. It pained him to think of never getting to see the dumb speeder again.

 

"Adam Parrish, what did I say about gifts!" Blue punched him lightly on the arm when he arrived, and pulled him towards a house that was surrounded by barns.

"Who'd you say this house belonged to again?"

"One of Gansey's friends." She closed the door behind them and he surveyed his surroundings.

It smelt like something nice and homey; something Adam never had. There was music coming from outside, and Blue dragged him through the house and out to the back where all the sound was coming from.

As they stepped out, Adam saw all the people Blue had told him about and some more. A small girl with dirty hair was running around chasing fireflies, and Henry Cheng, leaning against the table that had food and chatting with Gansey.

"Ah, hello Adam." Gansey waved jovially at him as soft music floated through the air. He beckoned them over.

"Isn't this place so," he looked around trying to find the right word. "Magical."

Adam nodded, taking in the manicured lawn and cozy fire pit.

"Who is the kid?" Adam asked to no one in particular and Gansey answered.

"Ah, that's Opal, she's my friend's- well- _acquired_ kid."

"Acquired?" Adam raised his eyebrows.

"Oh that reminds me, Jane," Blue looked at him, "Have you seen Ronan?"

She huffed, "No, maybe he left." She rolled her eyes when Gansey wrinkled his brow.

"I'm joking, I think he was lookin' for tinfoil or something."

'Ronan? Maybe it's a common name?' He tried to rationalize, but the amount of people he knew named Ronan could be counted on one finger.

Adam anxiously ran his fingers through his hair. What if he did actually run into _his_ Ronan tonight? What would they even talk about? 'Hey remember all those times I pulled you over...' He shook his head.

"The tinfoil was under Matthew's fucking bed." Adam looked up to the back door where Ronan N. Lynch was walking out, foil in hand. He stomped over to Gansey and thrusted it into his arms.

"Ah, Lynch, just in time: Ronan meet Adam Parrish, Adam meet Ronan Lynch."

Ronan's eyes flicked from Gansey to Adam back to Gansey.

"Why didn't you tell me you were inviting a cop? I would've hidden all my illegally downloaded music." Gansey blinked in surprise and then realized what he meant.

"Ronan, I thought you said you stopped racing!" Ronan smirked.

"Racing, yeah. Speeding, hell no." He turned to Adam and stuck his hand out.

Adam shook it while shaking his head.

"I was almost worried someone who wasn't as nice as me would get you tonight, Lynch."

Ronan grinned his sharp, handsome grin.

 

Around 10, the party had mostly dissolved,  Adam hung back to help clean up with the intent to speak with Ronan again.

Gansey and Blue were passed out on the couch when all the cleaning was done, which left Adam and Ronan as the only ones awake.

"Gansey told me you have an 'acquired' child?" Ronan looked at Adam.

"Found the brat in the woods behind the barns, guess 'acquired' is the right word." Ronan sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"That's nice of you, I think. It's nice to actually meet you when I'm not writing you a ticket." Adam found himself saying the last part and flushing.

Ronan raised a brow.

"I just meant, you're pretty funny, and I can't really have a conversation with you in uniform." He rubbed a hand over his face.

"I get what you mean, Parrish." Ronan chewed on his bracelet and mumbled something.

"What'd you say?"

"I also like you." Red started crawling up Ronan's neck and colored the tips of his ears.

Adam blinked.

"Not like tha-"

"I like you too." Ronan got even more red.

"What?" He coughed and Adam fidgeted.

"It's just, I find you attractive and, um-"

"I'm not a one night kind of person, Parrish." Adam coughed in shock.

"I wasn't implying that, I was trying to ask you on a date."

Adam watched Ronan watch Adam, trying to decipher a meaning behind his words. When he realized Adam had no ulterior motive, he started to lean in  close to Adam. He inched his seat closer to Ronan, and met Ronan halfway for just barely a brush of a kiss. Ronan started to pull back when Adam chased his lips.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I shouldn't've-" His accent slipped out as he tried to apologize, and Ronan laughed.

It was the first time he had actually heard the man laugh, and he looked up at his eyes.

He noticed for the first time that Ronan had really nice eyelashes surrounding icy, but not cold, blue eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as Adam slotted his face where Ronan's shoulder meets his neck.

"Just some dandruff you had in your eyebrows." He said, muffled against Ronan. Ronan thumped his head, not very harshly.

Adam looked back up at him.

"Wait, is this why you've purposely been getting pulled over?" Adam asked, incredulously. Ronan sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh my God." Adam started laughing and soon enough, Ronan joined in.

Adam Parrish had had a hard life, but all the trouble was worth the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is my first fanfiction.   
> Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
